Through It All
by Caroline Morrison
Summary: Seven weeks since Amy and Jonah decided on a "fresh start", a new development test their budding relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"You know what would be great right about now? A nice Sugar Log." Glenn Sturgis said, taking in the sad assortment of cookies on display next to the coffee machine in the break room.

Mateo wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Didn't Sugar Logs get recalled? They were doing weird things to people's bodies or something like that."

Cheyanne's eyes widened."Oooooh! Did they give them powers like Spiderman or something? You know, I heard there was something like radioactive or whatever in them."

Jonah sat down beside Cheyanne. "They weren't radioactive. They were wreaking havoc on people's hormones. You see, a chemical in them was a known hormone disruptor. Hormone disruptors mimic the naturally occuring hor. . ."

"That's great Bill Nye the science guy,." Amy said, cutting him off. "but what would happen if someone ate. . . oh I don't know. . . three boxes of them?"

"THREE BOXES? Who would eat three. . . " Jonah froze as he digested what Amy was saying. "You. . . you ate three boxes? When we were in the. . ."

Amy nodded. "I'm pretty sure. I ate a bunch when we were playing that board game, and when you were testing out those moon boots I had at least a box. . .and. . ."

Jonah's eyes were wide, "Amy. . . this could mean. . ."

He and Amy exchanged glances and jumped up running out of the breakroom.

…

"Try this one. We haven't tried this brand yet." Jonah said, shoving an unopened box of pregnancy test towards Amy.

"Jonah, I've taken twelve test. Maybe I am just really pregnant." Amy sighed.

He studied the other test, lined up on the counter. "Maybe your hormones are still mimicking pregnancy? You should call your doctor."

Amy shook her head "Jonah I already had a blood test. Wouldn't that show?"

"Not if your hormones were all out of whack from the three boxes of toxic sludge you ate."

"I don't think it would make that big of a difference." She sighed.

"But you could not be. . . we . . . I . . . it.. ." Jonah stammered.

"What happened to 'it doesn't matter to me'?" Amy said, frowning slightly.

Jonah swooped in, placing his hand on her cheek. "Hey, I meant that. I still do mean that. No matter what Amy, I want you. All of you. Disrupted hormones, or another man's baby, I don't care. I want you."

Amy smiled. "Gee you sure do have a way with words."

Jonah kissed her forehead softly. "It's all that there fancy book learnin'."

"Hey that was actually pretty good!" Amy quipped.

"It was actually pretty painful to say, I mean the Elision alone . . .'

Amy smiled, but Jonah could tell she was miles away in her mind. He pulled her into his chest. "I mean it Amy. I want you. Through it all."

"I'll make an appointment." She said, resting her head on his chest. "But we better get out of this bathroom, we're still on thin ice from the whole photo lab thing."

"We could have a women's restroom surrounded by pregnancy test that we didn't pay for thing if you'd like." Jonah said softly, nibbling at her ear lobe.

Amy giggled. "Jonah stop. . . "

He smiled. "Ok, Ok. If you insist."

. . .

The paper was scratchy and rough against Amy's bare thigh. She pulled the paper gown tighter, shivering. Why were doctor's offices always so cold? Amy sighed, so thankful that Cheyanne had called off this morning, making it unable for Jonah to get off in time to come to the appointment.

"Well Amy, your levels are still rising, You're definitely pregnant." The doctor chirped, studying her clipboard intently.

Amy let the doctors words soak in, the truth a hard pill to swallow, even though deep down she had already knew. She was pregnant with Adam's baby. Jonah said he'd be there through it all, but he had never done "it all" before. He didn't know how hard it was when you slept three hours a night, and had a baby permanently attached to sore, leaky nipples. Their relationship was still in the honeymoon stage, the early part, where you worried about how you looked in lingerie, not how you looked in the giant mesh undies they gave you after birth. The fun stage, where "poppin' bottles' meant alcohol and drunk hazy nights, not baby bottles.

"Amy? Amy!" The doctor called.

She turned to face the doctor. "Oh sorry, I must have zoned out."

"Would you like to see it?" The doctor smiled timidly.

Amy nodded and laid back on the table. The doctor pressed a few buttons, and moments later the "woosh, woosh, woosh" of the baby's heart filled the room. Tears sprang into Amy's eyes. Hearing the heartbeat just made it so. . . _real_. As hard as she tried, she could not keep the tears from falling. "I. . .I was hoping it wasn't real."

The doctor glanced at Amy, concerned. "There are options."

Amy dabbed at her eye with her shirt sleeve. "Adam. . . Adam really wants to keep it." She choked. He had been adamant, that no matter the circumstances, this baby was wanted.

The doctor shot Amy an inquisitive look "Oh Adam? I didn't know you two had gotten back together."

Amy grimaced. "We didn't. You see about three months ago we were drunk, and that stupid Obama shirt and. . ."

The doctor turned to face Amy. "Hey, hey that's none of my business. Don't worry about. . . wait three months ago?"

"Yeah. three months ago. I remember exactly, because I was already really sad because they had just taken 'Bring it On' off of Netflix and. . ."

The doctor studied the screen, a wash of worry crossed her face. "Amy, you're only seven weeks pregnant."

"But that can't be. Adam and I . . . Oh my God. OH MY GOD." Amy's thoughts drifted back to that night, in the photo lab. Jonah, his body glistening with sweat, the sweet taste of his lips still resonating on the tip of Amy's tongue. "Wait, do I need a . . ." he had asked, his voice wavering a bit, afraid that he was going to spoil the moment.

Amy could still feel the electricity that was between the two of them that night, the sheer heat of passion. "No I'm already pregnant." She had blurted out, eager to continue.

How could she have been so stupid? This wasn't Adam's baby, it was Jonah's.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're going to have to talk to him eventually." Dina said, as she watched Amy reject Jonah's call yet again.

"What am I supposed to say? Oh hey,yeah I am pregnant and surprise! It's yours!" Amy rubbed her temples, sighing.

Dina crunched down on a carrot stick. "I mean, that sounds better than "I accidentally got knocked up by you that time that we had sex and it was broadcast worldwide because I ate three boxes of hormone laden snack cakes."

Amy placed her head in her hands. "Things were going so great for us."

"Who says they won't still? I could see ol' soft hands with a baby strapped across his chest in one of those fancy carrier shenanigans for men who are too weak to carry their own spawn."

Amy snorted. "He would be pretty cute toting around a mini him in a carrier."

"I bet Adam is happy to be off the hook."

"Oh Adam! I still have to tell Adam!" Amy groaned. "The only thing more awkward than calling your ex and telling him your pregnant, is calling your ex and telling him you're pregnant and it's not his."

Dina rolled her eyes. "I'm currently pregnant with Glenn Sturgis' child. Want to talk awkward? He sang 'Jesus loves me' to my belly in the middle of the produce section on Thursday."

Amy laughed. "You chose to carry their baby."

Dina playfully hit Amy. "and you chose to have sex with Jonah, thus getting impregnated with his child, Which is why you need to tell him!"

Amy shrugged. "I will. . . I just don't know how." She glanced at her phone. "I better go, my shift starts soon."

…

"Myrtle! Please stop caressing that lady's purse!" Amy shouted. She turned to the customer who mildly annoyed. "Maam I'm sorry. I . . ." she stopped mid sentence, as a wave of nausea rolled over her. "Will you excuse me please?" she muttered, and then took off towards the restroom. Her stomach churned, as she pushed open the door, barely making it into the stall before it overcame her. She sank to her knees, exhausted and dry heaving. "Stupid Jonah! Stupid me! We were so stupid! I didn't want a baby." she muttered out loud to herself. Her stomach rolled once again, and she clutched the toilet, throwing up once more.

There was a knock at the stall door. "Amy? Amy is that you?"

Amy straightened up, wiping her mouth. "Yeah, I'm ok." she croaked, panic setting in as she realized that she hadn't been alone.

Cheyanne timidly pushed open the door. "Are you sure? Do you need anything?" She peered in, her heavily made up eyes wide.

Amy forced a grin onto her face, resisting the urge to ask Cheyanne how much she had overheard. "Yeah, just some bad chinese food or something. You know how iffy that Panda express is over on Main."

Cheyanne shook her head. "Bo won't eat Chinese food. He's not really into anything Asian, except when he wants me to dress up in that Anime"

"CHEYANNE" Amy yelled. She swallowed hard. "Actually, some crackers might help."

"Crackers yeah! Right away." Cheyanne nodded. She ran out onto the sales floor to grab a box.

…

"This is crazy. You're being crazy." Jonah thought as he turned into the Cloud 9 parking lot. He had been trying to convince himself the whole drive over that he was overreacting and that Amy wasn't ignoring him. He dialed Amy's number one more time. Instead of ringing, it went straight to voicemail. "Hey it's Amy, leave a message."

Jonah pushed end, throwing his phone onto the seat.

He sighed. "This is crazy." he said looking at himself in the rearview mirror. "She's not ignoring you, she must have fell asleep last night, and now she's working. Get it together Jonah." He had repeated this for the past day, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling that something wasn't right in the pit of his stomach. He stepped out of his car, scanning the parking lot for Amy's car as he walked in.

"Hey I didn't know you were working today!" Cheyanne chirped.

Jonah smiled. "I. . I'm not. I just came in to see Amy."

Cheyanne gave him a confused look. "Amy went home sick. She left about two."

"Cheyanne Thompson what is taking so long?!" Bo's big booming voice called out, entering the automatic doors. "I thought you got off at four." He held Harmonica on his hip, the little girl wailing loudly.

Cheyanne wrinkled her nose. "No Bo, I said I got off at five. I told you to record the Kardashians at four."

"No you said four. We've been sitting outside in the car for thirty minutes." Bo retorted.

Cheyanne sighed. "No Bo I said. . ."

Bo turned to Jonah. "Hey man hold her I gotta wiz." He hoisted Harmonica, still wailing, into Jonah's arms.

Jonah began to object, but Bo was too fast. He turned to Cheyanne, who was now busy, ringing up a customer's items. Jonah looked at the little girl, her face red and wet with tears, perplexed. "He. . . hey." he cooed. Harmonica glanced at him, and began to scream even louder. Jonah began to bounce her gently on his hip. He began to smooth her hair on the back of her head, it too, damp from the major fit she was throwing. "Hey now. Harmonica, shhh it's ok. Shhhh."

He began to rub the toddler's back in small circles. "Shhhhh, shhhhh." Harmonica's wails slowly subsided into a cry, and then into a small whimper. Jonah looked down at her, now peacefully sucking her thumb.

He smiled up at Cheyenne. "I. . . I did it."

Cheyanne smiled back at him. "Amy is so lucky you knocked her up. You're going to make a great dad."

His face twisted up. "Excuse me?"

Cheyanne gasped, covering her mouth. "I'm sorry, I. . .I overheard Amy in the bathroom, I. .. she said it was your baby. At least I thought. I must have misheard her. ."

His face drained of color, his eyes were frozen open, trying to process what Cheyanne was saying. "She said that baby was mine?"

Cheyanne winced. "Maybe I just heard her wrong?"

He handed Cheyanne Harmonica, and drew in a deep breath. "You said Amy's at home?"

Cheyanne nodded. Jonah turned and briskly walked out the door.

…

"Amy! Amy!" Jonah pounded hard on the door, until his knuckles were red and aching. "Amy I know you're home! I can hear the tv!"

He went to knock again when the door opened. Amy opened the door "What the heck Jonah?"

"What the heck Jonah? More like What the heck Amy! Jonah sneered, feeling his cheeks redden with confusion and anger. "Why does Cheyanne seem to think that you're pregnant with my baby?"

Amy's face fell.

Jonah ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh my God. Oh my God. I mean. . . Oh my God."

Amy held the door open. "Maybe you should come in?"

Amy sat down on the sofa, and motioned for Jonah to join her, but he shook his head, pacing around the coffee table instead. "Amy, Are you saying that this is my baby?"

Amy nodded.

Jonah drew in a sharp breath. "How? You were already. . . HOW?!"

"I wasn't pregnant when we had sex. Those stupid sugar loaves. . . they messed with my hormones. I. . . I'm only seven weeks pregnant. I got pregnant that night in the photo lab."

Jonah looked up at Amy, his eyes glistening with tears.. "I'm going to be a dad?"

Amy choked back tears. She wasn't much of a cryer but the pregnancy hormones and seeing Jonah's big happy tears had her on the verge of sobs. She shook her head slowly. "Yes".

A smile spread across Jonah's face, stretching from ear to ear. He ran to Amy, hugging her. "I know it's fast. . . but we. . . we made a baby."

Amy couldn't contain it any longer. The tears began to fall, sliding slowly down her face. Jonah pulled away, feeling the tears fall on his shirt.

"Amy? What's wrong?" The smile on his face disappeared.

Amy wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve. "I don't want a baby."

Jonah's stomach twisted like a soft pretzel, into big, twisted knots. His chest felt heavy, his vision blurred. "You. . . you. . ."

"We just started dating." Amy muttered softly.

Jonah gazed up at her, the hurt burning in his eyes. "Were you going to get a. . .a. . and not tell me?"

"I just didn't want to lose you." Amy replied, her voice a mere whisper.

"So you were just going to get rid of our baby and not tell me? God Amy, I promised to stay with you when we thought this was Adam's baby. Why would you think I would leave you?"

Tears streamed down Amy's face. "Because you will. Not right now, but you One day. One day, you're going to wake up, and not want it, not want this relationship, but you're going to feel like you have to stay, because of the baby, and that's not good for any of us. It'll be just like how it was with me and Adam. You'll be stuck and I don't want that for you."

Jonah drew in a sharp breath. "I'm not Adam."

Amy walked solemnly to the door. "I think you should leave."

"Amy!" Jonah protested. "Amy let's talk."

Amy opened the door She turned towards the door, refusing to look at Jonah. "I think you should leave."


	3. Chapter 3

"I mean, How could she not want our baby?" Jonah asked as he studied a heavily used toaster in the returns bin. He had been positively buzzing the whole drive to Amy's, the thought of a life he and Amy had created overjoying him, only for her to shoot him down. _"I don't want a baby."_ Amy's words echoed through his head. Jonah took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair to calm him down.

"Man, I told you. She's been there before, and it didn't turn out well for her or Adam." Garrett replied.

Jonah sighed. "I know she's scared, but I'm not Adam. We could work through this."

Garrett shrugged. "If her mind is made up, there's no changing it. That's how Amy rolls."

Jonah sat on the edge of the service desk. "I mean I respect her decision, it's her body, but I just wish she'd talk to me. It's been two weeks and she still refuses to talk to me! I guarantee that she called off work today because she knew that I was working."

Dina approached the service desk. "Orrrrrrr. . . she's in early pregnancy and feels like the flu has a hangover."

Garrett rolled his eyes. "Dina why are you in our conversation?"

Dina smiled at him. "I don't know Garrett why are you having tampon talk on company time? Personally, I think you need to stop your whining and get your panties. . ." Dina paused, holding her stomach,wincing.

"Dina are you ok?" Jonah asked.

Dina nodded, her face twisted in pain. "Mmmmhhmmm. Just some Braxton Hicks. No . . . biggie." She let out a big breath as the pain subsided.

"Are you sure? Those seem like some strong Braxton Hicks." Jonah pulled out a chair offering it to her.

Dina shrugged off his polite gesture. "Just the Ol' uterus preppin to churn out this little crotch fruit. I mean labor is imminent, I had my bloody show. . . where your mucus plug. . "

"Dina!" Garrett screeched, shuddering at the mere mention of a "mucus plug."

Jonah unplugged his ears. "Was that a contraction earlier when you were holding on to the shelving in electronics? Dina, how long have these been going on?"

Dina winced as another wave of pain hit her. "I'm. . . . only 37 weeks. . . besides. . . We're short staffed and. . ."

Jonah glanced at his phone. "Dina these contractions are getting close."

Dina grasped the service desk. "They're getting stronger too." She grunted through gritted teeth.

Jonah glanced a worriedsom glance at Garrett. He turned to Dina. "Dina, you're in labor."

Dina shook her head in protest, as she tried to catch her breath. "I can't be in labor I'm not ready yet."

Just then a small gush flooded the floor. Garrett dry heaved while Jonah went into full panic mode. "Dina! Your water just broke! You're in labor. Someone get Glenn!"

Garrett turned on the p.a. System "Attention Cloud 9 shoppers, Glenn Sturgis you are needed at the service desk. Marcus you are also needed at the service desk. Bring a mop. . . . and a hazmat suit."

"Where. . . is . . . Glenn?!" Dina moaned.

"I'll go get him!" Jonah cried frantically.

Dina grabbed his arm, digging her fingernails into his arm. "Ohhh no Panda Princess, you're staying with me."

"Dina" Jonah whimpered as her fingernails dug deeper into his flesh. "You're hurting me."

Dina rolled her eyes. "I'm hurting you? I removed my own appendix and it didn't hurt this bad!"

Jonah freed her arm from her claws. "Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital."

….

The smell of antiseptic and overwhelming floral hit Amy's nose as soon as she stepped off the elevator. The maternity ward was quiet, except for a whimper of a newborn here and there.

" _I hate hospitals_ " Amy muttered under her breath.

She walked over to the desk. "I'm here to see Dina Fox."

The nurse smiled. "Aw Dina! She's a trooper. She's got some visitors in there right now, let me see how many."

Amy nodded. "Sure."

The Nurse walked down the hall, leaving Amy alone at the nurse's station.

Amy nervously paced back and forth. At the end of the hall, she spotted a woman, her large pregnant belly in front of her, her husband pulling her IV behind her. The woman paused as a contraction hit her. Her husband anticipated her wants, and lovingly massaged her lower back. " _Could Jonah and I even be like that?"_ Amy thought. Birth was such a private, messy, primal thing. How could she and Jonah ever get to that level of ease and familiarity with each other in 9 months? She couldn't even have a civilized conversation with him. Right now it broke her heart to even be in the same room as him. He wanted this big happy ever after, the three of them a family. To her, it just wasn't possible. Despite the lump that formed in her throat everytime she thought about the Planned Parenthood business card in her wallet, she knew she was making the right choice.

"Miss? Dina can have one more visitor at this time!" The nurse called, snapping Amy out of her trance. She handed Amy a visitors badge. "Room 371."

Amy smiled as she clipped the visitors badge onto her shirt. "Thanks."

Amy heard voices as she approached Dina's room. She stopped at the doorway, peeking in through the small gap in the curtain. Glenn was talking to Dina, who was propped up on a pillow, picking at something on a brown plastic tray. Next to Dina's bed, sat Jonah, holding a small, pink swaddled infant. Amy watched as he cooed at the baby, the sheer look of joy painted across his face. The sight of Jonah holding the infant made Amy's heart swell. She swallowed hard, the block of ice that had formed around her heart instantly began to thaw.

"Amy!" Glenn called. He pulled back the curtain, blocking her view of Jonah. "Amy come in! I have someone very special I want you to meet!"

Amy walked in, waving. "Congrats!"

Glenn led Amy over to Jonah, who was now staring directly at her, burning a hole into her soul. "Amy, I'd like you to meet Jenn Deanna Sturgis."

Amy looked down at the infant that Jonah was still holding. "Jenn? What a pretty name."

"It's Glenn and Jerusha combined together." Glenn smiled.

Amy wrinkled her nose. "Oh that's . . . interesting."

Glenn threw his hands up in a shrug. "You know we saw headlines about that "Kimye" and thought 'gee that sounds fun, let's take a walk on the wild side! Jerusha and I are going to be those "cool" parents after all."

Amy smiled at Jonah, as he handed her the infant. "Jenn! Hi Jenn! Aren't you just the cutest?" She cooed. She glanced up at Glenn. "Where did you guys get Deanna from?"

"Well actually, I wanted to name her Dina, to honor the huge sacrifice Dina made for us but. . . "

"But I absolutely will not allow it! This is a business agreement." Dina rebutted.

Amy settled into the chair next to Dina's bed, still warm from Jonah's body. She glanced over at him, he still had not taken his eyes off Amy. She turned back to Dina. "So how was the delivery?"

Dina grinned. "Not too bad. Nothing to write home about. Ol' Peace over here kept telling me to stop screaming. . ."

"you were scaring the other women." Jonah interjected.

Dina side eyed him. "Good, they need to be scared. I just pushed a human being out of somewhere that up until a few hours ago, could barely fit a super absorbent tampon. "

Jonah's stomach rolled. "I'm just gonna head out. . ."

Amy's gaze shifted from baby Jenn, who was now sleeping in her arms, to Jonah. "Wait! Jonah can we talk?"

Jonah's eyes widened at Amy's request. "Is there anything to talk about?"

"Please, just give me five minutes." Amy pleaded.

Jonah looked at his watch. He sighed loudly. "Fine. Five minutes."


	4. Chapter 4

"Here." Amy said, thrusting a grainy black and white photo into Jonah's hand. "It's not the best, I'm hoping to get a better one at my appointment next week."

Jonah chewed his bottom lip as he studied the photo. It was an ultra sound "Wha. . is this. . ?"

"It's our baby." Amy replied, her voice cracking. "I want. . . I want to keep it."

"You want to keep it?" Jonah's grip tightened on the thin piece of paper.

Amy nodded, feeling the cool sting of tears budding in her eyes.

Jonah's head was spinning. "Why now? Why do you want to keep it? What changed your mind?"

"Because when I walked into that room and I saw you with Jenn I . . . . I knew I had to keep it. I just knew."

"You just knew? You saw me with a baby and it made everything better? Because you were pretty set on getting an abortion and not telling me." Jonah retorted, his stomach churning. He hated being mean to Amy.

Jonah's words hit Amy like a slap in the face. "I guess I deserve that."

"Just like I deserved a say in this situation. You know I would support you one hundred percent. No matter what, I'd be there, but you won't even talk to me!" He ran his hands through his hair. "This is a child Amy, A child! MY CHILD."

" I was scared." Amy croaked, her voice a fragile whisper.

Jonah sighed. "You were scared? What's so scary? That something might go right in your life? Stop making excuses! I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I'm not Adam! Amy, I have been crazy for you from the moment I saw you. Everything I do, I think about you! But do you ever think about me? Do you? I can answer that for you. No you don't. YOU ONLY THINK OF YOURSELF! " The words flew out of his mouth at rapid speed. He knew instantly from the look in Amy's eyes that they had hit his mark, and he instantly regretted it.

Amy closed her eyes tight trying to stop the tears, but her efforts were useless. A single tear slowly slid down her cheek.

Jonah slid his coat on. The argument had gone cold, every word over pronounced, slicing rather than tumbling through the air. He could tell from the way that Amy had winced, that he had gone too far, sending the spark that had been kindling between them to a fizzling stop. "I'm gonna go." he muttered, as he turned, and began to walk down the hall.

…

"I gotta say, I didn't think that I'd see you on my doorstep." Adam said, standing in the doorway barefoot, clad in jeans and simple v neck tee shirt.

"Adam, I'm sorry." Amy said, suddenly feeling very stupid. She had been so upset when she left the hospital. With her mind on autopilot, she had driven to Adam's house, not realizing it until she was parked out front. " I was just in the neighborhood and. . . "

"It's fine. Come on in." Adam said, holding the door open for her.

Amy took a step inside, her mind racing. What on earth was she doing? This was stupid. She had no reason to be here. "Oh man it smells good in here." She muttered, taking in the aroma of spicy sauce and smoked meat.

Adam smiled. "I. . . uh. . . I made some brisket."

Amy arched her eyebrow quizzingly. "You made brisket?"

Adam gestured to the stove where a large piece of meat was cooling. "Just pulled it off the grill."

"It looks amazing!" Amy said, the words spilling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Would you like to stay?" Adam asked, pulling out two plates from the cabinet.

"Is that really the best idea? I mean the way things ended. . . I. . ." Amy thought about how upset Adam had been, when she had told him that the baby was Jonah's.

Adam shrugged. He began to fill the two plates with brisket. "That's the past. We're still Emma's parents. We're always going to be in each other's lives."

Amy was taken aback by Adam's comment. "Wow Adam, that's. . . . really mature."

"My therapist said it's not good for me to hold onto excess anger."

Amy dropped her fork onto her plate, with a loud rattle. "Your therapist?"

Adam let out a hearty chuckle. "I've started seeing a therapist." He sat down next to Amy. "Being on my own made me realize that I've never really had to grow up. I went from my mom taking care of me, to you taking care of me. I never dealt with my problems, I either buried them or pawned them off on other people."

Amy bit into the brisket "This sauce is amazing!"

"My secret is a dollop of plum jam. It really elevates the sauce. I learned about it in

My cooking class at the Y."

"Ohh you take a cooking class?" Amy asked, intrigued.

"It was free and I needed some hobbies since I cut cable." He swallowed a bite of food.

"You got rid of cable? No NFL Sunday Ticket? I'd never thought I'd see the day." Amy sputtered, nearly choking on her dinner.

Adam shook his head. "It's not in the budget. Have to live within my means. Not many luxuries when you're working part time at petsmart."

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She tenderly placed her hand on his.

Adam looked at her, a goofy confused look on his face. "What?"

Amy smiled. "I'm just really proud of you."

…

"Stupid diapers." Jonah muttered as he placed boxes of huggies on the shelf.

"Turn that frown upside down little buddy!" Glenn chirped.

Jonah threw him a glance and went back to stocking diapers.

Glenn walked down the aisle to Jonah. "Jonah is everything alright?"

"Just fine." he sighed, not taking his eyes off the boxes of diapers.

Glenn leaned in close. "Jonah if this is about your pastrami sandwich that I stole and ate I truly am sorry. I feel absolutely awful! It just looked so good and Jerusha had packed me chick. ."

Jonah looked puzzled. "No it's not that it's Amy. She. . . wait, you're the one who ate my pastrami sandwich?"

"I didn't put that filthy reply on your note though! I would never call you a . . ." Glenn's voice went into a really low whisper. "Butthole."

Jonah shook it off. "It's ok Glenn. I know you wouldn't."

Glenn put his hand on Jonah's shoulder. "So it's Amy huh? What's going on? You're having a baby! This should be a wonderful time."

"Things just. . . they're just messy right now."

"Well things are always messy Jonah. . . it can't be one hundred percent, one hundred percent of the time."

Jonah sighed. "It seems that way with you and Jerusha."

Glenn shook his head. "No! Nope. We have our moments. When we first got married, Jerusha wanted this pink floral bedspread for our bed, but I wanted something, . . . . less feminine. She was so upset with me, she made me a COLD sandwich for dinner that night. A COLD SANDWICH!"

"Man that's rough." Jonah retorted.

"We got past it though! See Jonah, you gotta think of life as a book. You want the happy ever after, but without the rest of the book, would it be a bestseller? You can't skip chapters. You have to read every line, meet every character. There will be moments where the editing stinks, and pages you don't want to end, But you have to read it all."

"That's . . . really good advice Glenn." Jonah said, blown away by Glenn's profound life advice.

Glenn smiled. "Thanks I've been reading 'The Magnolia Story' about Chip and Joanna Gaines and I've just been feeling really inspiring here lately!"

Jonah laughed. "Now, about that sandwich."

…

"Ok Amy ready?"

Amy took a deep breath. She squirmed a little, the table hard and cold beneath her, only adding to the ambience of the moment. "Ready as I'll ever be."

The doctor placed the transmitter on her stomach, and turned on the machine. "Just a minute and we should see. . ."

Just then the door opened. Jonah smiled coyly in the doorway. "Room for one more?"

Amy's eyes widened. "Ummm. . . Doctor Angeli this is,. . ."

Jonah walked over to her. "Jonah Simms. I'm the father."

The doctor smiled. "So great that you could join us."

Amy forced a smile onto her face as Jonah slipped her hand into his. "yeah , so great."


	5. Chapter 5

Amy brushed her lips across Adam's neck, her warm breath sending chills down his spine.

Adam let out a hearty chuckle. "I missed that."

Amy worked her way up his neck, nibbling his ear lobe softly. She glanced down at his bare chest. "Not as much as I missed you."

She eagerly slid her bra off, tossing it nonchalantly onto the chair next to his bed.

Adam caressed her bare back, his fingertips tracing the familiar path of her spine. He brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly. "Oh Ames."

Amy shot up,clutching the blanket white knuckled, her heart racing wildly. "Wha. . huh. . Ohhh!"

Jonah placed his hand gently on her back. "Hey beautiful, it's ok. Another crazy pregnancy dream?"

Amy glanced over at him, sighing loudly. "More like a nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?" He asked, concerned.

Amy shook her head.

His shot her a concerned look. "You sure?"

Amy brushed him off. "It's nothing really. Just my hormones messing with my mind." she said, half reassuring Jonah, half reassuring herself.

Jonah kissed her forehead. "I'm right here if you need me."

Amy smiled at him. "Good night."

"Night" he murmured as he rolled over to his side of the bed.

She rolled flat on her back, trying to get comfortable. She stared up at the cool streaks of light that rippled across the ceiling, from the street light out front. What was wrong with her? Here she was, laying in bed next to Jonah, a great guy who the only thing she hated about him was that he had no flaws, having sex dreams about her ex husband. He was her ex for a reason right? Amy sighed loudly.

"What's a matter Ames?" Jonah murmured.

Amy punched her pillow, turning away from him. "I can't get comfortable." she lied.

"Is your back hurting? Do you want me to rub it?" Before she could even answer Jonah had flipped over, and started massaging her back. The touch of his fingers sent a chill down her spine, her nerves still erotically charged.

She rolled over, facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fumbling in the dark.

"Let's take it to the next level." She whispered.

Jonah chuckled. "We already took it to the next level remember? That's how you're pregnant with my baby."

"Stop playing around." Amy murmured, as she brought her lips to his.

Jonah pulled away in protest. "Are you sure? are we. . . are we back to that?"

"I've spent the night at your house every night this week. We're sharing a bed. I'm having your baby, why not?"

Jonah sat up. "Because a month ago you weren't sure you even wanted to tell me that it was my baby."

Amy sighed. "I thought we were past that."

"We've just worked so hard on our relationship these past few weeks I don't want to ruin it."

"This isn't ruining anything." she pouted.

"He leaned in kissing her softly. "It _has_ been a while. . ."

"Eleven weeks but who's counting?" Amy teased playfully.

Jonah chuckled. "What's gotten into you?"

"Hopefully you." She said as she slid off her pajama top.

Before long they were intertwined, a sweaty, breathless tangle of arms and legs.

"Just do it already!" Amy cried, her body craving Jonah's.

Jonah recoiled hesitantly. "I. . . um. . ."

"Jonaaah" Amy whined.

"It's just. . . I. . .I feel like I'm poking the baby." Jonah said breathlessly.

Amy snorted. "Don't flatter yourself."

He pulled her close but the moment was gone. She rolled off of him, sighing.

"Sorry." Jonah muttered.

Amy took his hand lacing her fingers through his. "It's ok."

Jonah rubbed her hand with his thumb. "Ames let's really take it to the next level. I want you to meet my parents."

Amy's eyes bulged, thankful that Jonah could not see her reaction in the dark room. "Your parents? I don't know. . . are you sure about that?"

"Oh I don't know . . . you've spent the night at my house every night this week. We're sharing a bed. you're having your baby. . ."

"Using my words against me are you?" Amy chuckled.

Jonah propped himself up on his arm. "But seriously Amy, you're carrying their grandchild. You're going to have to meet them eventually."

"I know. I've just got this thing about people who haven't met me but know that I have a birthmark shaped like Nebraska on my butt."

"My parents promised that they turned the video off once you took my boxers off." He reassured her.

"Well since they only saw me take your boxers off. . ." Amy replied sarcastically.

"Please Amy? We can tell them about the baby." Jonah said, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"You're doing the puppy dog eyes aren't you?" Amy asked.

"Are they working?" He replied.

"I'll go." Amy said. "But it's most definitely NOT because of the puppy dog eyes."

He kissed her softly. "Another win for the puppy dog eyes."


End file.
